Ketika Menunggu Gebetan Peka
by rilakkumamon
Summary: Mencintainya sama seperti menggenggam pisau. Nikmat tapi menyakitkan. Sebenarnya hanya orang maso dan kelewat bodoh, sih yang mau menggenggam pisau dengan tangan kosong. / "..punya otak boleh sekecil tanganmu, Jim tapi pengetahuan harus lebar kayak pantatmu." / Antara Yoongi-sunbae, aku, dan sianida. / Ayo Ladies and Gentleman! This is YoonMin in the house! / [FF Collab]


_Makhluk kekurangan pigmen kulit dan mata yang susah melek macem koko-koko jualan peci pinggir pasar itu adalah Min Yoongi_ _._

 _Sebut saja_ _'Sayangnya Jimin'._

 _Amiin._

 _Umurnya dua tahun di atasku_ _, tirani sekolah, malaikat pencabut nyawa_ _. Walau dia terkadang—kelewat sering malah–bersikap seperti kakek-kakek yang menggerutu karena kehilangan kacamatanya, tetapi aku menjamin lahir batin bahwa dia kelahiran 93._

 _Kalian lihat gusinya yang mengintip di balik bibir tipis nan indah itu ketika ia tertawa? Tidak melihat? Aku juga. Jangankan melihatnya tertawa bahagia, melihatnya tersenyum saja susah sekali sama seperti mencoba mengerti isi kepalanya sahabat seperpopokanku, Kim Taehyung._

 _Mencintainya sama seperti menggenggam pisau. Nikmat tapi menyakitkan._

 _Sebenarnya hanya orang maso dan kelewat bodoh, sih yang mau menggenggam pisau dengan tangan kosong._

 _Bodoh sekali ya orang itu?_

 _Sudahlah jangan membahas orang bodoh itu, tokoh utama cerita ini adalah aku, Park Jimin Super Ganteng yang Sebentar Lagi Akan Menjadi Yayangnya Yoongi._

 _Namaku kepanjangan? Persetan, yang terpenting pantatku semok._

 _Tidak nyambung? Iya, sama dengan hatiku yang belum tersambung dengan hatinya Maz Yoongi._

 _Duh, baper._

.

Warning: bahasa suka-suka, nyerempet alay, mending yang anti ff sejenis ini pergi sebelum kena gebok pantat bohaynya Jimin.

Disclaimer: maunya milikin Yoongi tapi aku ga sanggup :') #BAPER

I'M TEAM SEME!YOONGI~~ JIMIN IS ULTIMATE UKE FOR MEEEEH! MWAHAHAHAAA!

A/N: ini ff _collab_ tjoy B) kolab dengan ayangku tercintah si Cimol aka **Kayshone** mumumuuu *cipok membabi buta*

A/N II: Yawn, thisisit(?) _Ma first collab with_ teteh yang berhasil menghidupkan gairah bangtan _pair_ dakuh X'D /tabokpakecintah/ (Saya demen Minyoon dan Yoonmin, so gausah hebring saya bikin Yoonmin)/elah

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page and write your own pairing and story, Dear!_

.

.

Kalian lihat kaki jenjang nan mulus itu? Tidak? Aku juga.

Yah, sayang sekali melihat kaki mulusnya hanya angan belaka yang sulit diraih.

"Jimin, jangan ngeces."

Reflek aku langsung mengusap ujung bibirku dengan punggung tangan. Nihil, tak ada air liur yang keluar.

"Brengsek, aku tidak ngeces!"

Pelaku yang memfitnahku hanya tertawa selayaknya tak ada hari esok. Bahkan aku bersumpah melihat ada lalat yang nyaris masuk ke mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, Jim. Setiap hari kerjaanmu hanya menatap _sunbae_ itu dari jauh. Kalau tidak ngeces ya melamun."

"..sialan."

Dia hanya cekikikan seperti Mba Kunti yang nyangsang di pohon.

"Lebih baik kau ikut klub basket saja. Lumayan kan bisa satu klub sama bebebmu."

Dengan dramatis aku menabrak jidatku ke permukaan meja, "kau tahu sendiri kan, Tae aku tidak bisa main basket?"

"Terus bisanya main apa?"

"..aku bisanya dimainin. Dimainin hatinya sama Yoongi- _sunbae_ …"

"…"

"Huhuhu. Baper aku, Tae, baper." Ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki di bawah meja sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Ya, maunya _aegyo_ tapi sepertinya gagal karena aku melihat ada satu cewek yang muntah di pojokan sehabis melihatku.

 _ **PLAK**_

…

Mam—

—pus.

Aku nganga dengan gantengnya. Coret.

Aku membuka mulutku sebisa mungkin karena kini sepatu _sneakers_ hitam dengan tanda bintang milikku sudah pindah dari tempat semula.

Dari kaki mungilku ke kepala dengan rambut _blonde_. Nyangsang, Bro!

Kalian tahu mana yang lebih OMAIGAT?

Sepatu itu nyangsang ke kepala ayangku, bebebku, belahan jiwaku, pacar masa depanku, calon mempelai—iya, maksudku Yoongi- _sunbae_.

Kalian tahu kalau perempuan bermuka _barbie_ yang tengah masa _period_ akan berubah ganas bin brutal layaknya setan bernama Valak? Bahkan dia tidak akan segan untuk menghajarmu membabi-buta hanya karena kau tidak sengaja mengatainya gendut? Tidak? Aku juga.

Intinya, dari sumber yang amat terpecaya, Min Yoongi dan amarah adalah dua hal yang bisa membuat dunia kiamat dengan keadaan paling mengenaskan. Sebut saja perkataan dalang wayang Indonesia dengan kata _mainstream_ -nya,'Bumi gonjang-ganjing'.

Mata sipit tapi setajam siletnya menjelajahi seisi kantin. Mencoba mencari pemilik sepatu yang sudah berani kurang ajar menyapa rambut—yang sepertinya—halus layaknya iklan shampoo miliknya. Aku yang kurang lebih 10 meter dari arahnya langsung bersiul kecil sembari menyisir rambut oranyeku dengan jemariku yang mungil—bantet kalau TaeTae bilang, masa bodoh. Berdoa dalam hati bahwa ia tidak sadar bahwa sepatu itu adalah milikku.

"JIM MAMPUS! SEPATUMU MENGENAI _SUNBAE_ ITU!"

 _WHAT—_

— _THE—_

— _FAADAJFYWFRUYR!(*$%?}%#!_

Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa aku ingin sekali membunuh Kim Taehyung? Belum? Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya tiap detik jika aku masih hidup setelah—mungkin—dibunuh 'calon' bebebku.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti di _anime-anime action_ aku melihat aura dari Yoongi- _sunbae_ berubah menjadi pembunuh bayaran, mengalahkan seribu _yakuza_ dengan _gear_ dan parang di tangannya.

Mampus.

Si pelaku yang membuat nyawaku dipertaruhkan hanya sibuk bersiul dan menepuk pundakku keras, "semoga selamat ya, Bung! Aku mau ngintipin Kookie mandi dulu, eh, maksudku aku mau ke kelas Kookie dulu. Bai beibeeeh!" ujarnya yang entah membuatku tiba-tiba ingin minta kantong plastik muntah ke ibu kantin.

Dan dia langsung ngacir seperti ibu-ibu kekinian yang melihat tulisan diskon segede jagung dan ujung-ujungnya gak beli gegara si suami belum gajian.

Waktunya pas sekali saat TaeTae hilang dari peradaban—maksudku kantin, di depanku sudah ada malaikat—

— _pencabut nyawa._

Mata sipitnya ia coba untuk belokkan. Duh, lucunya. Yah, tapi sayang 'lucu' bukanlah sifat dari ayangku ini. Dengan bringas ia menarik kerah bajuku hingga aku yang tadinya duduk kini wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Yalord. Gakuku ganana. Matanya sipit kaya lubang celengan gentong di rumahku. Hidungnya mancung kaya perosotan yang sering aku mainin waktu aku masih sering ngompol. Pipinya lebar kaya piring. Bibirnya tipis kaya pantatnya Tae-kampret-hyung.

Intinya, ayangku ini sempak! Eh, maksudnya _daebak_!

"LU MAU MATI?!"

Aku maunya kamu :(

Enggalah, ga bakal keluar itu kalimat. Bisa-bisa aku mati beneran.

"Maaf, _sunbae_. Aku beneran ga sengaja!"

"LOPIKIRKEPALAGUEPARKIRANSEPATU?! RAMBUTGUEINIABISPERAWATANYAHELLAAAAW!"

Aku pun menganga lebar.

Selebar jidat sucinya Jungkook.

".. _sunbae_ ngomong apa nge- _rap_?"

"ASDFGHJKL! BANTET KURANG AJAR!"

"Yoongi, nyebut! Jir, anak orang bisa mati!"

Nyawaku selamat gegara ada seonggok—ga, seorang lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang dan rambut platina. Tangannya dengan panik mencoba melepas tangan bebebku yang kini malah sudah mencekek leherku.

Aku langsung napas seperti ikan yang terdampar. Megap-megap. Jemari imutku meraba perpotongan leher yang kuyakin ada bekas cengkraman jemari kurus ayangku.

"Kamu gapapa? Gila, Yoon sampai ada bekasnya gini! Gila!"

"Cih. Dia yang nyari masalah duluan." Yoongi- _sunbae_ menuding hidungku dengan tragis menggunakan tangannya. Yaolo tangannya warbyasyah. Mulus, jemarinya panjang, dan urat nadinya tercetak jelas. ASDFGHJKL!

"Sakit, ya?"

Dengan cengir lebar aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelasku yang rambutnya kaya kakek-kakek ini.

"Lalu? Kok dielus terus lehernya?"

"Hehe. Tangan Yoongi- _sunbae_ alus banget, sih. Masih kerasa di leherku."

 _Krik._

"BANTET, KAMU BENERAN MAU MATI! ASDFGHHJKL!"

"JIR! YOONGI NYEBUT!"

" _EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

.

.

Gegara insiden sepatu nyangsang yang nyaris membuatku tinggal nama, kini aku dan bebebku makin dekat.

—sebenarnya engga, sih. Hehe.

Akibat insiden di kantin yang menggelegar membuat guru BK datang dan langsung menghukumku dan bebeb untuk membersihkan toilet belakang.

Ya tentu saja hanya aku yang kerja. Semenit setelah ayangku pegang gagang pel dia langsung ngebo sambil mangap, tergeletak dengan cantiknya di lantai toilet. Untung sayang. Jadi aku biarkan saja dan berakhir aku yang mengerjakan semuanya.

Aku memang baik (kalo kata Tae aku _maso_ sejati, persetan) jadi tidak apa.

Semenjak itu aku sibuk mengikuti ke mana pun ayangku pergi dan meminta maaf. Alibi sih itu. Aku cuma mau ngintilin dia aja. MWAHAHA—ehem.

"Kamu ngapain, sih, Bantet di sini?"

Bantet. Panggilan sayang dari bebebku. Ujujujujuuu, manisnya. Jadi makin cintah. Muah!

 _Manis dengkulmu, Jim? Maso kamu. Kata TaeTae 939,3424,1106 detik lalu lewat telepati._

"Aku mau minta maaf, _Sunbae_. Ini buat _Sunbae_."

Aku memberikan bekal yang aku buat dari rumah tadi pagi. Yang kubuat dengan penuh cinta dan bumbu-bumbu kasih sayang di sekitarnya.

Bohonglah, aku nyolong bekal yang dibuat kakakku, Seokjin. Aku cuma bisa masak air. Itu pun gosong. Garing? Kasih air lagi!

"—ada sianidanya ga, nih?"

Waduh, ada ga ya? Kira-kira Jin-hyung pake bumbu sianida ga ya? Penyedap rasa baru ya sianida itu? Aku baru dengar. Dari pada bikin ayangku kecewa aku iyain aja.

"Pake dong, _Sunbae_! Kan biar tambah enak!" ujarku sembari senyam-senyum tedak jelas sekali.

Ayangku diam. Temannya yang rambutnya kayak kakek-kakek yang tadi ngunyah juga langsung diam. Ibu-ibu kantin tiba-tiba berhenti memunguti mangkok kosong di meja. Bahkan kepala sekolah tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri.

"JIR LU MAU BUNUH GUE, BANTET?!"

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_ , NYEBUUUUT!"

" _EOMMAAAA_! HELEEEEEP!"

.

.

Taehyung ketawa seperti orang gila bahkan ia keselek ludahnya sendiri sehabis aku ceritakan kisah nelangsaku sembari mewek cirambai. Antara Yoongi- _Sunbae_ , aku, dan sianida.

 _Bagus untuk judul ff. Sangat anti-mainstream!_

"Mampus kamu, Tae. Sekalian wafat sana!"

"Ih, Jimin-hyung jahat! Nanti kalo TaeTae-hyung mati entar aku jomblo sama kaya Jimin-hyung dong! Ogah!"

..sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Warbyasah.

"Lagian kamu itu sebego apa coba sampai ga tahu sianida? Ck. Punya otak boleh sekecil tanganmu, Jim tapi pengetahuanmu harus lebar kayak pantatmu."

…perumpamaan yang indah. Aku terharu sekaligus tersakiti. Memang duo macan—salah, maksudku duo sejoli ini kalo udah nistain orang ga setengah-setengah.

"Nyawaku tinggal tujuh lagi buat berhadapan sama bebebku. Huhu, aku harus gimana?"

"..emang kucing."

"JIMIIIIIIN!" teriakkan nyaring memekakkan telinga yang kebetulan bernada seriosa itu mampir ke telinga semua di kantin.

Anju _nice_ —eh, maap malah _fanboy_. Saya ulang,

Anju! Itu _hyung_ -ku yang paling badai, Seokjin. Muka merah yang kayak lagi nahan pup dan langkah lebar yang bawa parang siap mau bunuh orang bikin oksigen kayak abis di sekitarku.

Mampus _part_ II.

"Lu bener-bener minta gue sunat dua kali apa?! Lu kan yang nyolong bekal gue tadi pagi!" dengan tidak berkeperijiminan _hyung_ -ku ini langsung ngomel kayak ibu-ibu di pasar yang ga dapet diskon dari pedagang.

Aku pun menangis menikmati sisa hidupku.

Engga deng, terus ntar yang nemenin Yoongi-hyung malam pertama siapa? Masa sama tangan kirinya dan sabun?

.

.

Aku masuk ke grup _dance_ sekolah, sebab diwajibkan untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler minimal satu grup di sana dengan maksimal tiga. Aku tidak mengikuti apa-apa lagi, sebab di grup _dance_ aku mendapatkan banyak plus.

Pertama, kami akan mengiringi _team_ basket sekolah.

Kedua, kami akan sering masuk redaksi mading dan majalah sekolah karena memang kami adalah _ace of school_.

Ketiga, jika kami terluka atau cidera. Semua akan ditangani dengan segera.

Keempat, Min Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ adalah kapten basket kebanggan sekolah, tim fotografi dan jurnalis sekolah, lalu ia adalah kepala unit divisi ruang kesehatan.

Gelarnya banyak ya? Cuma kurang satu, gelar sebagai kekasih Jimin. Mwehehe.

Tahukah kalian wahai para pembaca yang baik hati dan tidak sombong? Dari keempat point di atas, yang terpenting adalah—

—BHUHUHU APA'AN INI APAKAH INI TAKDIR?! PUSING PALA JIMIN MEMIKIRKANNYA.

Jadi aku akan paling bersemangat saat latihan _dance_ , aku yang paling aktif saat diwawancara, bahkan aku akan menjerit seolah-olah paling tersiksa saat beberapa dari kami yang terjatuh di koreografi yang ekstrem.

Padahal sih padahal.

Aku mendapat posisi sayap kiri 80% dan posisi belakang 10% sisanya aku di _center_. Sementara pada sesi wawancara yang ditanya adalah Jungkook tapi dengan wajah tanpa dosa kuserobot dan kujawab seperti kucing kebelet kawin. Dan yang terakhir, sungguh di posisi paling ekstrem aku bahkan hanya melakukan sikap lilin saja.

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

Aku sangat sering mendekatkan diri pada ayangku. Namun, apalah dayaku yang hanya tusuk sate, sehabis digigit dibuang, kadang untuk membersihkan sisa daging yang nyangkut di sela gusi.

 _Ihik_.

Pernah suatu hari kulancarkan aksi menggombalku padanya, " _Sunbae_ tahu tidak perbedaan antara _Sunbae_ dengan _S_ _now_ _W_ _hite_?"

"BAZENG?! JADI GUE TUKANG TIDUR DAN KELEBIHAN BAYCLIN?!"

Semprotnya ganas, ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang garang.

Aku pun menangis semalaman, malas makan, malas tidur, malas ngerjain pr, bahkan malas ganti dalaman.

.

.

"Jimin, nanti pulang bareng _hyung_ ya. Kan searah." itu Hoseok- _hyung_ , pelatih _dance_ di sekolahku. Dia cogan, _hot_ , dan tinggi. Tidak lupa baik hati dan tidak sombong, serta rajin menabung. Tambahan: wajahnya mirip kuda kalo kata si Kampret Taehyung.

Dia sangat sering menjadi ojek pribadiku. Hanya saja lebih elit dengan mobil, bukan motor. Apalagi ia sering mengajakku makan, atau bahkan mampir ke _game center_. Belum lagi membawakan seperangkat martabak manis dengan aroma pisang saat mampir ke rumah.

Ihik, kuberharap Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ bisa sepertinya.

Namun, spongebob akan mendatangiku dan berkata dengan lugunya.

'IMAJINASI'.

Kemudian Oh Sehun EXO akan datang padaku dan berbicara dengan wajah temboknya yang sok ganteng.

' _STOP DREAMING_ '.

Aku pun ngeri melihat _capslock_ tersebut.

Uhuhuhu. Baver jir.

.

.

Kemarin hari Jumat dan hujan deras. Aku sebenarnya sangat senang bermain dengan hujan. Bahkan dulu saat kecil aku selalu bershower dan menampung air hujan dengan mulut menganga.

Memikirkannya pun aku merinding, membayangkan aku yang sekarang seperti itu.

 _Menggelikan_.

Aku berdiri di depan kelas, menunggu hujan reda. Sebab aku tidak membawa payung. Padahal _eomma_ -ku selalu mengingatkannya untuk membawa. Tapi aku akan menjadi anak durhaka begitu mendengar kata payung dan _eomma-_ ku disandingkan.

Reka adegannya seperti ini:

 _Saat itu, ketika matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dengan iringan kokokan para ayam tetangga, Jimin beranjak menuju ruang makan hendak memakan nasi goreng dengan tambahan keju di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia melihat sang_ eomma _tengah mengobrak-abrik seisi kabinet di ujung ruangan._

 _Jimin pun bertanya sembari meminum susu pertumbuhannya, dengan harapan bisa tumbuh seperti kakaknya, Park Seokjin._

" _Wahai, manusia. Barang apakah yang tengah kau cari?"_

 _Sang_ eomma _pun melangkah mendekat dengan dua payung kebanggaannya di tangannya. Sang kakak pun merebut payung hitam di tangan_ eomma _, yang menuai pekikan jantanku._

" _Kok yang_ pink _diambil?" ujar_ _Jimin_ _bertanya-tanya._

 _Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum begitu damai dan menentramkan. "Karena—"_

"— _SATUNYA LAGI PAYUNGNYA WARNA UNGU RENDA-RENDA BUAT KAMU YA, KAMU KAN CALON JANDA KEMBANG AHAHAHAHAH_ _!_ _"_

 _Jimin_ _pun duduk bersimpuh._

 _Bercucuran air mata kemudian._

" _AKU BUKAN JANDAAAAAA?!"_

.

.

Ingatan pahit penuh luka itu akhirnya aku kubur dalam-dalam layaknya kucing yang ngubur pupnya di tanah.

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, hujan deras. Aku membawa payung kali ini karena tak mau seperti kemarin yang menunggu hujan reda sampai malam. Aku benci menunggu, tetapi aku rela menunggu di- _notice_ Yoongi- _sunbae_ sampe kapan pun. Hehe.

Tanpa sengaja mata sipit nan seksiku melirik ke arah barat daya dengan kemiringan 139°. Ga deng, bercanda. Aku melirik ke kanan. Fak. Nyesel akoeh.

Aku menggigil sambil menahan hasrat untuk tidak meluapkan amarah dengan brutal pada sejoli yang sedang saling menduselkan diri mencari kehangatan di dekatku.

 _Sebut saja mereka Taehyung dan Jungkook._

"Sudah kalian kawin saja habis ini." ujarku sembari melempar butiran air hujan yang ada di tanganku.

"Jomblo sirik." ujar Jungkook yang kini malah merangkul mesra kekasihnya.

' _Uhuhuhu, siapapun tolonglah daku yang tengah merana di antara dua manusia laknat tidak tahu tempat ini.' Jimin menangis dalam hati._

Jimin bisa saja pulang, dengan payung janda—kata Seokjin—kebanggaan _eomma_ -nya. Namun apa daya, ia tidak ingin di- _bully_ dua makhluk di dekatnya.

 _Sudah cukup ia dikatai Jomblo, dan itu sudah merasuk kedalam relung hati paling dalam._

"Ntet."

Belum selesai kumerenungi nasib, apalagi Yoongi-s _unbae_ yang tidak peka dengan segala tindak laku manis—setengah nekat dan setengah gila—yang kuberikan, aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Eh, ayang—eh maksudnya _Sunbae_."

Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ kzl dan zbl mendengarnya. Matanya pun bergulir kesamping melihat Vkook yang sedang duduk berdua—hampir berpangkuan—dan membuat mata iritasi.

" _Get a room please_." ujar Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ sambil melempar tatapan ganteng dan ganas, ah aku ngigau. Maafkan.

Lalu dia menoleh padaku, "Nggak pulang?"

Aku cengo.

Taehyung dan Jungkook cengo.

Hujan mendadak berhenti.

—abaikan yang terakhir.

"Nggak bawa payung." ujarku mencicit seperti tikus kejepit. Padahal sih padahal di dalam tasku ada payung, dan aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya seinchi pun. Sori la yaw. Malu kali sama calon pacar. Apa kata dunia kalo tahu aku bawa payung ungu renda-renda macem janda?

"Oh." ujar Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ sambil ngorek-ngorek isi tasnya. Dan aku pun _khusnudzon_ melihatnya, mungkin saja dia mengeluarkan payung hitam. Lalu mengajakku pulang dengan tembang kenangan, ' _Di_ _bawah payung hitam kuberlindung~'_

' _Fakthatshit'_ aku mencelos melihat Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ ternyata mengeluarkan jas hujan. Hilang sudah imajinasi hiperbolaku. Beb, kenapa kamu bawanya jas ujan? Daku syeudih.

"Nah, pulang." dia menyodorkan jas hujannya padaku.

"Lah, _Sunbae_?"

"Pingin hujan-hujanan aja." ujarnya enteng, ala cogan-cogan di drama korea.

 _JANTAN SEKALI. KU BAVER ANYING._

Aku menerimanya dengan senang, lalu memakai jas hujannya. Namun, belum selesai aku memakainya sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Jimin!"

"Eh, Hoseok- _hyung_?"

Hoseok- _h_ _yung_ memanggilku, di bawah payung hitamnya yang besar. Muat dua sampai tiga orang.

"Oh, udah dijemput. Sini balikin."

 _Anjrit,_ jas hujannya diminta lagi sama Yoongi- _sunbae_. Lalu kulihat Hoseok- _h_ _yung_ menuju kearahku dan menyeretku kearah mobilnya.

Kini aku benar-benar berjalan dengan _setting_ seperti khayalan hiperbolaku, tapi dengan Hoseok- _h_ _yung_. Luar biasa sekali.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ terlihat memberikan jas hujannya pada seorang siswi manis bernama Sana.

 _Haha._

 _Ternyata dia demennya sama yang manis dan unyu._

Dan akhirnya aku pulang bersama kuda jejadian meninggalkan kesakithatianku ini dan VKook yang masih melongo melihatku pulang dengan mobil.

.

.

Aku merasa sedih, ayangku sudah tidak menghiraukanku. Dia sudah pindah divisi dari unit ruang kesehatan ke divisi pelatihan. Lalu dia juga tidak menjadi jurnalis, malah masuk ke dalam grup musik sebagai komposer.

Setidaknya dia tetap di posisi _center_ dalam _team_ basket.

Tapi entah mengapa, dia sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin-kemarin.

Biasanya dia akan diam saja saat dielu-elukan oleh banyak siswi di sekolah. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini.

"Oke _thanks_ , kamu juga manis."

"Makasih, kamu buat kuenya sendiri? Enak sekali."

"Oke sampai jumpa besok, Cantik."

 _Kedip sana, kedip sini._

Aku pun melongo melihatnya. Dia bahkan juga tersenyum padaku. Rahangku sampai jatuh ke aspal melihatnya.

BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG MIN YOONGI SANG _SHINIGAMI_ DENGAN AURA HITAM ALA AJARAN SESAT BISA SEPERTI INI?!

Aku pun berpikir lagi, menarik sebuah kesimpulan kecil.

 _Min Yoongi_ playboy _bajingan cap kedelai jepang._

.

.

Aku gusar, berpikir dengan sisa kewarasanku. Min Yoongi benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Aku pun berguling sendirian di lantai ruang latihan. Lalu menggelinjang dan bergerak sampai gaya batu kulakukan. Baper sendiri.

Hingga kurasakan pintu terbuka, dan kulihat Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ dan dua kawannya masuk ke sini. Aku pun duduk anteng dan meraih buku asal. Duduk selonjor kearah dinding dan membaca.

 _Gugup sudah diriku sekarang._

"Oi, Jim duluan ya." aku mengangguk dan melirik kearah pintu. Dua orang tersebut telah pergi.

Hening sejenak.

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Tadi bukannya ada—

"Kamu baca buku model gimana sih? Kebalik gitu?"

—Yoongi- _s_ _unbae_ di sampingku. Melihatku dari dekat.

INNALILLAHI!

Aku diam saja, menghentikan tingkah alayku yang mulai keluar.

Hening lagi.

"Eng, _sun_ —"

"Panggil _hyung_."

"O-oke."

Hening lagi.

"Ada yang aneh?"

"Apanya?"

KAMU SIALAN ADUH SI COGAN GAK PEKA SEKALI IH PINGIN DIHALALIN DEH?!

"Entah."

Hening kembali.

.

.

.

.

SYIT HENING ITU SIAPA NUMPANG TENAR SAJAH?!

—oke balik lagi.

"Putus saja dengan pacarmu."

"Heh?" aku melongo lagi. Entah kenapa di ff ini aku terlihat _blegug_ dengan melongo sebagai _trademark_ -nya.

"Hoseok, pacarmu kan?"

"Bukan."

"Berarti masih polos ya."

Aku mengangguk secara tidak sadar, hew.

Aku memang polos qaqakz, tidak seperti si Taehyung yang sering nonton video enaena.

 _ **SRAK**_

Aku pun menekut lututku reflek saat Yoongi- _hyung_ merangsek berpindah ke depanku dan mengungkungku di antara cermin dan tubuhnya.

OH TIDAK INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN, SIALAN _PLAYBOY_ CAP KAKI NAGA?!

 _Heung?_

Aku tiba-tiba ingin gantung diri bersama dengan boneka pororo di kamarku. Yoongi- _hyung_ menarik daguku dan meraih leherku mendekat.

 _Lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan kuat._

MAMAH, Anakmu dinistai TTwTT

.

.

Aku siap menendang _ligtsaber-_ nya dengan kakiku setelah dia selesai menciumku. Itu ciuman pertama saya permirsa, saya pingin menangos mengingatnya.

Tapi matanya menatap mataku dalam. Tidak jadi deh acara menendang-masa depannya-dengan-penuh-amarah.

Kemudian dia berkata, "Sudah, kamu sudah punyaku." setelah itu menciumku lagi.

Lalu dia berdiri, dan keluar dari ruang latihan.

 _Kamu,_

 _Sudah,_

 _Punyaku,_

 _PUNYAKU?!_

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_ SUMPAH BENERAN DEMI APA?!" Aku pun berlari mengejarnya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **rilakkumamon's note** **:** HAY SODARA-SODARA HAHAHAA #SIAPALU _w_ _ell_ , ff kolab sama deq Cimol ini spontanitas belaka mwehehehe (ga deng, guenya aja yg sksd tiba2 pm dy ngajak kolab).

Ini ff pertama dari projek gue sendiri. Rencananya di akun ini gue mau bikin ff _pair_ YoonMin dengan berbagai _genre_ mwehehe. Gue juga bisa ye bikin ff serius ato ga bikin ff yg bikin lu pada nangis kejer #ga maka itu, maaci Cimol :') berkat kamu ff _genre_ humorku kelar MWHAHAHAHAA lavlav kucintah kamoeh *cipok lagi*

 **Kayshone's note:** Halo, apakabs? Kembali lagi dengan saya di akun orang wkwkwk. Saya cinta Min Yoongi yang seksi pas lagi nge- _rap_ , dan saya Jimin _haters_.

Krik

Oke maafkan, yang jelas saya sayang sama yang punya akun wkwkwk. Dan _well_ , ff di ffn ini dengan _genre_ humor masih terbilang sedikit(?) jadi saya sangat berfayer-fayer(?) dalam membuatnya XD/kecupyangbaca.

.

.

 **Omake**

" _Hyung_?" aku pun mulai berani bertanya, saat ini kami sedang di kamar ayangku. Saling mendusel di balik selimut.

Tekankan, kalau si ganteng ini tinggal di rumah sendiri. Tipikal makhluk mandiri.

 _Jantan sekali._

"Ya sayang?" ujarnya sambil memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Kamu beda sekali dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Oh itu."

Hening sejenak.

Oke aku benci hening.

"Tidak ada, sebenarnya aku salah paham. Mengira Hoseok itu pacarmu, aku mengira tipemu seperti itu. Jadi kutiru agar mungkin kamu berubah pikiran dan putus dengannya."

Aku pun menggigit hidungnya, ternyata sangat konyol.

"Dan lagi. Aku tidak suka umbar-umbar kemesraan di depan orang. Lalu membagi Jimin dengan siapa pun." ujarnya menatapku dalam. Lalu menciumku gemas.

Oh.

HAHAHA.

Haha.

ha.

Ternyata, ada udang dibalik terasi. Well, dia memang penuh kejutan.

"Tapi _hyung_ —"

"Panggil aku 'Min Yoongi _Cheonjae Jjangjjang maen bbung bbung_ '."

..duh, ternyata saudara-saudara ayangku alay juga :')

" _Hyung_ aku serius~"

"Iya iya, apa?"

"Kenapa awal-awal _hyung_ keliatan ga suka sama aku? Akukan baper. Uhuhuu."

Setelah aku curcol soal perasaanku tadi sedetik kemudian ayangku ketawa sampe gusinya keliatan. Yalord. Manis anet. Gakuku ganana. Hayati ingin menangos bahagia sambil kayang kalo perlu.

"Maaf ya, Ntet. Aku emang awal-awal ga suka sama kamu. Kamu tuh mana cupu, bantet, cebol, gendut, semok, gede pantat doang terus—"

"Hyung chukup akoeh gakuat dengernya." Ayangku jaat :(

"Oke, semenjak insiden sepatu baumu nyangsang di kepala jeniusku aku jadi cinta. Mumumumuuu."

..cara jatuh cinta yang aneh. Warbyasyah.

"Maapin aku ya sayang. Sekarang aku cinta kamu. Lavlav."

Dan diakhiri dengan gigitan penuh cinta yang Yoongi-hyung berikan di telingaku.

"Hyung—Emph jangan yang itu!"

 **END BENERAN TJOY** **!**


End file.
